Mechanical lockers are used in both concessional and non-concessional venues. In concessional venues, such as airports, bus and train stations, malls, theme parks, and ski resorts, users generally pay to use the lockers. In non-concessional venues, such as schools and fitness centers, users are typically not required to pay to use the lockers. There are a number of problems associated with coin-operated, mechanical locking systems that require payment or not for use. These problems include the fact that each locker may only accept a limited number of coins, and those coins are the only acceptable method of payment. Coin-operated lockers require the user to access lockers with a separate key, issued upon purchase of the locker. As a result, a third-party must collect the coins from the system and the vendor/owner cannot always account for the correct amount of money. Another problem with mechanical lockers is that keys must be used to operate them. These keys are commonly lost or stolen, thereby creating maintenance and security problems. For non-concessional venues, users generally bring their own keys and locks to use the services of locker storage. Many times, users forget to bring their keys or locks or forget the passcode to regain access into occupied lockers, resulting in further complications and issues.
Electronic locker systems are typically configured the same manner, where each system includes multiple lockable storage enclosures, a controller unit that often includes a personal computer (PC) or other computing device, electronic locks, and a credit card reader or a cash depository to enable users to rent the lockable storage enclosures. The electronic locker systems also include power systems, cabling, electronic drivers, ticket printers, user interfaces (e.g., touch screen), and so on. Electronic locker companies compete for new business by entering into revenue sharing business arrangements because, in most cases, the cost of electronic lockers is too expensive for venues to purchase and because the venues typically do not want to be responsible for or are ill-equipped to handle maintenance of the electronic locker systems. As understood in the art, the most complicated and expensive manufacturing and assembly costs are the controller unit and power components.